streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter
Sega Saturn Sony PlayStation |género = Videojuego de lucha, crossover |modalidades = 1 jugador, multijugador |clasificaciones= |medio digital = |requerimientos = |introducción = Palanca de mando/cruceta con 8 direcciones, 6 botones |gabinete = |sistema arcade = CPS-2 |cpu = Motorola 68000 16 MHz Zilog Z80 8 MHz |sonido = QSound |visualización = Raster, 384 x 224 pixeles, orientación horizontal, 4096 colores }} es el cuarto videojuego de lucha licenciado de Marvel Comics por Capcom. Se trata de una secuela del videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter, que sustituye la mayor parte de los personajes de X-Men con los personajes del videojuego Marvel Super Heroes (1995). En un intento por equilibrar los problemas de los videojuegos anteriores, su motor gráfico fue alterado, aunque se mantuvo la misma estética visual. Fue publicado para arcade en el año 1997, para Sega Saturn en el año 1998, y para Sony PlayStation en el año 1999. Jugabilidad Este videojuego utiliza el mismo formato equipos de lucha empleado anteriormente en el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter. Además de todas las características introducidas, el jugador ahora puede convocar a su compañero para llevar a cabo uno de sus Movimientos Especiales, sin necesidad de intercambiar su personaje controlado actualmente. La mayoría de los personajes de la saga Street Fighter presentes en el videojuego anterior regresaron, con las únicas excepciones de Cammy y Charlie, que fueron sustituidos por Dan y Sakura. Sin embargo, casi todos los personajes de X-Men del videojuego anterior (con la excepción de Cyclops y Wolverine) son sustituidos con personajes del videojuego Marvel Super Heroes (además de Omega Red del videojuego X-Men: Children of the Atom). Al igual que en X-Men vs. Street Fighter, el modo de un jugador se compone de combates contra otros equipos de lucha y una pelea de dos-contra-uno frente a Apocalypse. Sin embargo, el combate posterior contra el personaje predeterminado del jugador y su compañero de equipo es sustituido con otro combate de dos-contra-uno, esta vez contra una versión cíborg de Akuma. El personaje que aplica el golpe final a Cyber-Akuma tendrá su secuencia final mostrada a continuación. Personajes disponibles Marvel Street Fighter Personaje jefes Marvel Street Fighter Personaje secretos Marvel Street Fighter Personajes exclusivos - Japón Sistemas hogareños Así como el videojuego anterior, X-Men vs. Street Fighter, la versión para w:c:es.sega:Sega Saturn:Sega Saturn publicada sólo para la región de Japón, hace uso de su cartucho RAM con 4 MB de Capcom para que retuviera el sistema de equipos de lucha de la versión arcade original. El modo Survival de la versión para Sega Saturn insinúa posibles equipos para este videojuego, en la misma vena que el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter, tal y como figuran a continuación (ordenados alfabéticamente por emparejamientos): La versión porteada para Sony PlayStation, al igual que también ocurriera con el videojuego X-Men vs. Street Fighter, intercambió la configuración de los equipos de lucha a un formato de rondas 'mejor-dos-de-tres' utilizado en los videojuegos tradicionales de la saga Street Fighter, debido a la limitada memoria RAM de este sistema hogareño. Como en el videojuego anterior, existe un 'Modo Crossover', donde el jugador puede utilizar un equipo de lucha junto con un personaje clon de su adversario y viceversa. Por ejemplo, si el jugador está controlando a Ken y su adversario es Spider-Man, a continuación, el compañero del jugador será de Spider-Man y el compañero del adversario será Ken. Curiosidades * La secuencia final de Omega Red le muestra habiendo derrotado y/o asesinado a Ryu, con Ken al lado de su cuerpo inconsciente profundamente angustiado y exaltado cuestionando le a gritos '¿con cuantas vidas has acabado?' (How many lives have you ended?), ante lo que solo responde sonriendo maliciosamente '¿cuentas tú la cantidad de exhalaciones que has respirado?' (Do you count the number of breaths you've taken?).YouTube - Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter - Omega Red Ending Esto seria una referencia clara a la serie manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, donde Zeppeli le hizo una pregunta similar al vampiro antagonista principal Dio Brando; '¿cuantas vidas has succionado para sanar esas heridas?' (how many lives have you sucken away to heal those wounds?), solo para que le respondiera con cinismo '¿cuantas hogazas de pan has comido tú durante tu vida?' (How many breads have you eaten in your life?).YouTube - How many breads have you eaten in your life? Galería Portadas Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter PSX JAP.jpg|Sony PlayStation - Japón Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter PSX EUR.jpg|Sony PlayStation - Europa Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter PSX EEUU.jpg|Sony PlayStation - América del Norte Marvel Super Heroes vs Street Fighter SATURN JAP.jpg|Sega Saturn - Japón Ilustraciones oficiales Msh-vs-sf-animatied.gif|Logotipo oficial Capturas de pantalla Vídeos (Demo) マーヴル VS. ストリートファイター MSH Vs. SF ©Capcom 1997 セガサターン マーベルスーパーヒーローズvsストリートファイター CM Referencias enlaces externos *Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter en Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki en:Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos crossover Categoría:Videojuegos Arcade Categoría:Videojuegos de Sega Saturn Categoría:Videojuegos de Sony PlayStation